


Tell me, O muse

by coeruleus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Animus Shenanigans, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Rewrite, Strap in it’s going to wild, assassins creed, i have planned this entire time line out, the dlc still makes me salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeruleus/pseuds/coeruleus
Summary: tell me, o museof the keeper, the assassin, the tainted one, and his son.Tell me of their legacy
Relationships: Kassandra & Natakas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tell me, O muse

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will be the re written version of legacy of the first blade.
> 
> I have,,,,,thoughts about this dlc that I won’t go into depth about it. In short, the animus misinterpreted Kassandras platonic love for Natakas as romantic.
> 
> This is connected to Chronicles of The Keeper and she has the staff during the events of the dlc.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Tell me, o muse

Tell me about a complicated woman.

Muse tell me how she wandered and was lost   
once she had wrecked the wretched cult,  
and where she went, and who she met, the pain

  
she suffered in the storms at sea and the storms of time, and how  
she worked to save her life and bring her family back home.

She failed to keep them safe; poor fools. One by one the gods would take them from their home.

Now goddess, heir of memories, tell the old story for our modern times.  
Find the true beginning, not the one your machine gave you.

**Author's Note:**

> The opening is an edited version of Emily Wilson translation of The Odyssey. Title is taken from Samuel Butlers translation. 
> 
> There is more to come for this, eventually


End file.
